


exhausted

by Laucius



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laucius/pseuds/Laucius
Summary: hiiro's had a long day at work.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro/Kujou Kiriya, Kagami Hiiro/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> this is mainly focused on hiiro/kiriya, and hiirokiriemu is just a background relationship, but its there
> 
> i shoudl really get to bed now its 3am and this is an entirely unbetaed tooth rotting fluff hope u enjoy

hen hiiro turns the knob of his door he's not necessarily surprised to see it unlocked. not that he would probably notice it anyway, with how fogged over his brain feels right now. his shoulders feel heavy and he's just about ready to pass out standing right then and there. somehow he manages not to. a lifetime's worth of surgical and emergency training, he supposes. 

he's even less surprised to see kiriya lounging around in his couch with his laptop on the coffee table like he owns the place. it's been like that this past month, ever since they and emu officially got into a relationship. for some reason the both of them has decided his apartment would be their perfect headquarters, camped out in here, and made themselves right at home. hiiro's apartment, normally bare and devoid of any personal trinkets, has slowly started to accumulate emu's games and consoles and kiriya's terrible hawaiian shirts that hiiro has to wash for because _someone_ forgot about them. not that he minds much though. it's... felt livelier, here.

kiriya's head turns away from the screen of his laptop to face the entryway, where hiiro is trying to keep his composure despite struggling not to fall over while he tugs his shoes off his feet. someone he manages not to topple over, puts the shoes in the rack by the door, and shrugs off his jacket.

he vaguely registers the slight raise of kiriya's eyebrows when he makes his way to hang his jacket on the coat hanger, but he doesn't think much of it. he's going to fetch a glass of water from his kitchen when he hears the coroner speak.

"long day at work?"

his only response is a soft hum, bringing the glass of water to his lips and drinking it.

it's true. he was scheduled three difficult surgeries earlier today, one after the other after the other, and while he's the best surgeon in the world he is also only human. he always gets home tired, but never quite this tired. the complications that happened in the third operation took a toll on him, even if he did manage to finish the op without any further problems.

he doesn't voice any of these thoughts, of course, but kiriya looks contemplative for a second anyway. thankfully he doesn't say anything as his face falls into an understanding expression. instead, he pats the empty space in the couch next to him, inviting hiiro, a small grin on his face.

"c'mere."

hiiro thinks about it. looks to the bright glow of kiriya's screen, three different kinds of reports pulled open in three different tabs, and he catches the word "vaccine" in one of the bolded words in one of the reports.

right. kiriya's working too.

"no, you should finish your work first. my being there would only be distracting."

kiriya chuckles a small laugh that does unnamed things to hiiro's stomach. he's not going to analyze those things right now. not when kiriya's looking at him like hiiro just made a terrible joke. he's about to ready to bristle but kiriya beats him to it.

"i don't mind getting distracted."

hiiro considers his option to keep arguing against kiriya's case, but kiriya's making embarrassing cooing noises and patting the cushion next to him again, and honestly hiiro is too tired anyway to participate an actual argument over kiriya's working state. 

he looks like he's just won the lottery when hiiro finally caves in and walks over to him after putting the glass in the sink. he plops down right next to kiriya on the sofa, but apparently kiriya has another idea entirely.

he feels kiriya's hand cradle his hair, running his fingers against the soft brown locks, and he pushes his scalp downwards with just a little bit of pressure— obviously not trying to hurt, more like... trying to beckon him?

he thinks he just made a confused noise, because kiriya's laughing a small laugh at him.

"lay down here."

by this point hiiro has given up trying to protest anymore. his energy already sucked out of him and it makes him go into putty in kiriya's holds. he lets himself get gently pushed down, head settled on kiriya's lap and conscience leaving him altogether as soon as he settles more comfortably on the plush couch. 

one of kiriya's hand is still in his hair, playing with the strands, while the other goes right back to the laptop. kiriya's playing with his hair, and combined with the background sound of clicking keyboards it honestly is starting to make him feel drowsy. kiriya must have noticed this, because he hears kiriya laugh again, but this time it sounds soft more than anything else.

"go to sleep, hiiro."

actually, that sounds like a good idea. hiiro's exhausted, and kiriya's lap is like a very soft pillow, and he doesn't have much hold on his common sense anymore.

so he closes his eyes, and sleeps.


End file.
